Love and Seduction
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Blaine se muda al departamento de kurt, Santana y Rachel mientras busca un lugar donde vivir mientras esta en NYADA, tiene una oportunidad de volver a conquistar a Kurt pero lo que no sabe es que Kurt esta saliendo en secreto con Sebastian Smythe. Klaine y Kurtbastian.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno primero que nada hace tiempo quería hacer un fic Kurtbastian, Amo a Blaine pero se merece un castigo por a ver engañado a kurt ¬_¬ y amo a Sebastian! Aunque es malo pero es sexy *-* ok no xDD no se si este fic tendrá mas capítulos ya que ando con todavía mas ideas para fics nuevos pero este me llamo mas la atención.**

**Va a ver Klaine y Kurtbastian.**

* * *

-Buenos dias-dijo Blaine, un chico de cabellos negros y ojos color avellana, hace aproximadamente dos días que vivía con Rachel, Kurt y Santana. El había hecho su audición en NYADA y lo aceptaron y mientras buscaba un departamento para vivir se hospedaba en el departamento Pezberryhummel, el castaño y el moreno no habían tenido mucha química esos días y eso ponía triste a Blaine, siempre cuando quería hablar con Kurt algo lo interrumpía, sonaba su celular o decía que tenía que salir a algún lugar, el quería recuperar a kurt aunque casi no hayan hablado en un tiempo por las clases, ahora tenían unos días de descanso antes de que empezara a ir a NYADA así que tenía tiempo para hablar con kurt.

Aunque solo llevaba dos días con ellos, había notado raro a kurt, siempre estaba con su celular en mano y nunca lo soltaba, estaba algo nervioso y conocía al castaño, el no era asi era como si ocultara algo o mejor dicho le ocultaba algo y como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato, asi que ese dia ideo un plan para saber que escondía el chico.

-Bueno días Blaine-dijo rachel sonriendo y comiendo un poco de su fruta, Santana lo saludo con la mano, el moreno miro hacia todos lados y no vio a kurt, se sorprendió un poco ya que eran como las 7 de la mañana.

-Si buscas a kurt el no está, no llego a dormir-dijo Santana de manera tranquila, Blaine asintió algo confundido, se sentó enfrente de la chica y empezó a comer.

"_¿Kurt llego no llego a dormir? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estarás haciendo kurt? ¿Acaso no estás aquí porque no quieres verme?"-_pensaba Blaine con la mirada perdida, Santana y Rachel se vieron cómplices, ellas sabían que hacia Kurt fuera tan tarde pero le prometieron al castaño no decir nada hasta que el sepa cómo decirle a Blaine la verdad.

_**-[]-**_

-mi-mierda….mas…ahh-gimió kurt, estaba sudado y excitado sentía que pronto se iba a venir, a su "compañero" le gusta verlo así, rogando por mas y sintiendo como se tensaba bajo sus brazos lo hacían sentirse dueño de ese cuerpo pálido y esbelto que estaba gimiendo con cada embestida que le daba el más alto.

No le importaba que el ex de su amante viviera con él, no importaba que estuvieran juntos en secreto y los únicos que supieran eran las dos amigas de Kurt, no importaba si kurt pasaba todo el día lejos de él y se enviaron solo mensajes para asi después en la noche estar juntos como si no fuera mañana, el quería a kurt aunque el se decía que solo era sexo y nada mas pero ya no importaba nada.

-Dios…kurt eres muy caliente…..me encanta-gimió en el oído del castaño, kurt puso sus piernas en la cintura del chico y lo acerco aun mas, aumento las envestidas ahora eran algo salvajes pero sin lastimar al castaño, gimió al sentir como kurt estrujaba su miembro al correrse, gritaron el nombre del otro y se corrieron, kurt en su pecho y en el pecho del otro y el dentro de kurt, se besaron de forma tierna pero sin dejar la pasión atrás-Te amo-dijo sin salir de kurt y sonriendo mirando los ojos de kurt.

-Yo también te amo, suricata-el otro se rio por el apodo pero no dijo, se besaron otra vez, Sebastian se acostó al lado de kurt y lo abrazo posesivamente.

Tenia que decirle a Blaine, no podía ocultarle que estaba saliendo con el chico que casi lo deja ciego pero ¿como decirle a tu ex-novio el cual amabas que estabas saliendo con el chico que pensabas odiar?

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo, ese es mi intento de Lemon jejeje amo hacer lemon pero hace tiempo que no escribía algo con lemon que ya se me olvido como se hace XD si quieres que siga este fic tienen que mandar sus respuestas ^^ **

**Bueno Bye!**


	2. Cap 2 Confusión

_**Hola! bueno primero que nada gracias por sus respuestas y perdon por el corto capitulo pero es lo unico que tengo en la mente por ahora ^^ espero les guste**_

* * *

_**Cap. 2 Confusión**_

-¿Por qué no te mudas conmigo?-dijo Sebastián viendo a kurt ponerse el bóxer, el chico estaba de espaldas a el y paro de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miro a Sebastián-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido y frunció el ceño.

-¿Te estás escuchando? Quieres que me mude contigo-dijo cruzando los brazos y Sebastián solo alzo los hombros-Hace como tres meses eras el chico que se acostaba con cualquier chico y que no le importaba los sentimientos de los demás solo los suyos-finalizo kurt algo molesto de tan solo recordar como era el chico.

-Si lo se pero como dijiste eso fue hace tres meses, además tu tienes la culpa-dijo sonriendo de forma arrogante, el castaño alzo una ceja y puso su cara de Diva-Tu me convertiste en este chico que quiere que su pareja o amante viva con el porqué siente celos-dijo levantándose de la cama y abrazando por la cintura al mas pequeño.

-¿Celos? Y puedo saber porque siente celos señor Smythe-kurt poso sus brazos en los hombros del mas alto y lo acerco mas a el, el otro no puso resistencia es mas le encantaba, el seguía desnudo mientras kurt solo tenia una ramera blanca y los bóxers.

-Creo que ya sabes porque-dijo besando al chico, el beso era dulce y lleno de amor pero luego se convirtió apasionado y lleno de deseo, Sebastián fue arrastrando a kurt hacia la cama sin soltar la estrecha cintura del castaño hasta que cayeron a la cama, kurt gimió al rozar su miembro con el del otro chico-¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?-dijo casi rogando, kurt negó y le dio un beso a sebastian para después separarse de el.

-Ya sabes que si no estoy a mas tardar a las 4 en el departamento Santana vendrá por mi-dijo poniéndose los pantalones y después los zapatos, sebastian gruño, la chica les advirtió que si no estaba kurt sano y salvo a mas tardar a las 4 ella ira por kurt a su departamento y lo sacaría no importara si estaban en medio del sexo, algunas veces sebastian pensaba que santana parecía la mama de kurt por lo protectora que era algunas veces.

-Ok entonces nos vemos mañana-dijo abrazando por la espalda a kurt y beso su cuello.

-No puedo, mañana las chicas y yo le enseñaremos a Blaine Nueva York-dijo volteándose y mirando el ceño fruncido de sebastian-No frunzas el ceño que te saldrán arrugas-dijo divertido causando una risa de sebastian, pasaron 15 y kurt se despidió de sebastian, entro a su departamento y suspiro, estaba aburrido además no había nada en la TV asi que llamo a alguien que le quitaría el aburrimiento, marco el numero y después de un tono alguien contesto.

_-¿Sebastian?_

-Hola James, ¿Podrías venir a mi departamento?

-_Claro en 15 minutos estoy haya-_dijo y colgó, Sebastian sonrio satisfecho y esperando a su "amigo"

* * *

-Hola, ya llegue-dijo kurt entrando por la puerta del departamento con su abrigo en mano.

-Kurt hola-saludo Blaine con una adorable sonrisa y beso la mejilla del castaño, kurt sonrio y se sonrojo un poco, no negaba que Blaine seguía causando esa sensación dentro de el, le seguía teniendo cariño pero ya no lo amaba como antes, sonrio a las dos chicas que lo saludaron con la mano, estaban en el sillón viendo una película pero el que menos le ponía atención a la película era kurt, al estar pendiente de su celular por si llegaba un mensaje de Sebastian, eso le preocupo un poco a Blaine al no saber que tenia kurt con su celular y le agarro la mano, kurt se sorprendió y vio al moreno el cual le sonrió de forma dulce, el castaño le devolvió el gesto y siguió mirando la TV pero esto no paso desapercibido para la latina y agarro su celular y envió un mensaje, tal vez kurt luego se enoje pero no le importaba quería divertirse un poco con el suricata.

"_**Parece que porcelana no ha olvidado 100% al hobbit**_

_**Con amor, Santana"**_

* * *

**_¿Quien es James? Sera que Sebastian estará engañando a kurt? ¿Como reaccionara sebastian al leer el mensaje de Santana?_**

**_Bueno eso fue todo espero les haya gustado :D dejen sus respuestas ^^_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola perdon por no actualizar esta semana pero es que como fue 10 de Mayo (el dia de las madres aquí en Mexico) pues tuve que encargarme de todo el vestuario de mi hermana ya que mi papa y mi mama salieron ^^ para darle una sorpresa a mi mama :D y créanme es cansado -.- pero bueno me encanto como bailo :D**

**Primero que nada gracias por sus respuestas :D**

***El fic es Kurtbastian pero va a ver Klaine **

* * *

-Que raro-dijo kurt, ya eran como las 12 de la noche y no había tenido ni aunque sea un mensaje de Sebastian y eso le preocupaba, el chico siempre le mandaba un mensaje a las 10 de la noche o a las 11 cuando no estaban juntos, eso ya se le había hecho costumbre a Kurt y a Sebastian, Santana estaba enfrente de el comiendo unas galletas que el castaño preparo, sonrió para si misma al ver el ceño fruncido del castaño, Ho como se estaba divirtiendo.

-¿Qué es raro kurt?-pregunto rachel tomando una de las galletas y viendo el ceño fruncido de su amigo.

-Que Sebastian no me ha enviado un mensaje-susurro a Rachel para que el moreno no lo escuchara pero estaba mas atento a la TV que no logro escucharlo.

-Tal vez se quedo dormido o yo que se-dijo rachel alzando los hombros

-O tal vez volvió a hacer lo mismo que siempre-dijo Santana en tono de burla al ver la mirada que le mando Kurt, el chico iba a decir algo pero alguien lo interrumpió.

-¿Quién volvió a hacer lo mismo?-pregunto Blaine llegando hacia donde estaban los tres, kurt se tenso y miro a las dos chicas nervioso.

-Un _amigo_ de kurt-dijo Rachel nerviosa y yendo a su habitación, kurt solo asintió y se fue detrás de la castaña, Santana sonrio de lado y cuando paso al lado de Blaine solo le toco el hombro y negó con la cabeza.

-Si claro su amigo-rio un poco Santana dejando a Blaine confundido.

"¿De que rayos hablaban para que kurt se pusiera asi? Bueno no importa, luego investigare"-penso Blaine sin darle importancia alguna y siguió viendo la TV.

Kurt estaba acostado boca abajo pensando en lo que le dijo Santana, Sebastian no seria capaz de engañarlo pero también pensó eso con Blaine y al final se termino acostando con el primer chico que vio pero Sebastian era diferente, el lo sabia, habían pasado por retos ya que bueno antes de convertirse en lo que eran ahora solo eran amigos con derechos, tenían sexo sin compromiso pero como siempre los sentimientos tenían que aparecer, Sebastian fue el primero que se enamoro del castaño obvio lo callo ya que bueno era Sebastian Smythe y Kurt cuando supo que estaba enamorado de Sebastian, no quiso saber nada del castaño pero un dia Sebastian solo apareció en la puerta de su departamento y le dijo lo que sentía por el. Desde ese dia los dos eran pareja, cuando se lo dijeron a las amigas de Kurt, ellas al principio no se lo tomaron nada bien al principio pero despues aceptaron su relación-Gracias a que Sebastian le consiguió un mejor empleo a Santana con buen sueldo y a Rachel la aceptaron en varias obras por ser "amiga" de uno de los hijos del fiscal Liam Smythe-Sebastian podia ir al departamento de kurt a ver el extenso maratón de Rachel Berry aunque siempre los dos terminaban solos en el sofá acostados y besándose apasionadamente y las chicas en un restaurante para no escuchar a los dos haciendo sus cosas.

Kurt de tanto pesar se quedo dormido pero aun con esa duda ¿Sebastian volveria a lo mismo? ¿Iria a un bar y se follaria a cualquier chico que encontrara?

* * *

-¿Ya terminaste?-pregunto un chico alto como sebastian, de cabellos castaños mas oscuros y ojos color cafes, Sebastian asintió y se dejo caer en la cama algo sudado y con la camisa entre abierta.

-¿Cuándo llegaste James?-susurro Sebastian poniendo su antebrazo en su frente, el otro chico suspiro, se sento en la cama y miro todo el desastre que había en esa habitación, las sabanas en el piso, algunas cosas rotas y tiradas, los únicos dos cuadros que había ahí estaban rotos, parecía que había pasado un huracán solo en esa habitacion, Sebastian quedo sentado y puso su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

-Hace como 10 minutos pero eso no importa, ¿Qué rayos paso aquí?-pregunto James refiriéndose a la habitacion, Sebastian rio un poco.

-Parece que Kurt y Blaine volvieron-susurro, James se sorprendió. Claro que conocía la historia de Kurt y Blaine, su hermano se la había contado después de presentarle a kurt como su novio oficial, al principio dudo sobre esa relación conociendo a su hermano pensaba que no duraban ni un mes juntos pero despues vio la mirada que Sebastian le daba a kurt y supo que ese chico podría llegar a cambiar a su hermano.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto y sebastian le paso el celular, leyó el mensaje y rio un poco pensando en lo idiota que es su hermano.

-Esto no prueba nada, mira tal vez esta chica solo te mando el mensaje solo para divertirse por qué no le llamas a kurt y le preguntas-dijo pasándole el celular, Sebastian dudo un poco pero despues marco el número del castaño.

-_¿Sebastian? ¿Paso algo?-_escucho la voz preocupada de kurt y eso hizo que sonriera, James paso por encima de algunas cosas y salió de la habitacion.

-Nada solo no podia dormir, ya sabes estoy tan acostumbrado a ti que te necesito-podria a ver jurado que Kurt tenia una sonrisa y estaba sonrojado.

-_Bas ya es tarde para que vaya a tu departamento-_Sebastian sonrió al escuchar el sobrenombre

-¿Mañana en la tarde tienes algo que hacer?-pregunto algo esperanzado.

-_Bueno en la tarde estaré en el departamento de mi novio, acurrucados viendo una película_-Sebastian sonrio bobamente e iba a contestar pero alguien lo interrumpió.

-¿Novio?-Kurt se volteo sorprendido al escuchar la voz de Blaine y vio al moreno parado con los ojos cristalinos.

-Te llamo luego-Kurt colgó sin dejar hablar al castaño, no estaba seguro lo que le diría a Blaine pero tendría que saber que ya no estaba libre y que no correría a sus brazos pero no estaba preparado.

-¿Kurt?-pregunto de nuevo Blaine cruzándose de brazos y reteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir.

-Yo…

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy xDD si lo deje en la mejor parte jejeje perdon no me maten :D**

**Mi twitter: DkGleek :D para que me sigan ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Bueno aqui les traigo el capitulo 4 de este Fic Kurtbastian, perdon por tardar pero tengo mas Fics y tengo que actualizar los demas :( pero juro que actualizare seguido! :D**

**Gracias a Kurt Diggory, Matti, Isse DeLuna, AdryRamiss15, Phillyel erit lux, Candy Criss y CarlaHummel :D**

**Espero amen este capitulo como ame escribirlo n_n**

* * *

_-¡Chicos llegamos!-Kurt escucho el grito de su amiga y se separo enseguida de Sebastian el cual suspiro algo cansado, ya habían pasado mas de dos días que había visto a Kurt por ultima vez y cuando el departamento estaba a solas llegaban ellas dos a molestar._

_-¿Qué hacían chicos?-pregunto Santana con algo de burla y con las manos en la cintura, Sebastian le mando una mirada asesina y la agarro del brazo._

_-¿Cuánto para que tu y la enana se vallan del departamento?-Saco su billetera tratando de desahecer de las dos chicas, solo escucho un 'Oye' de parte de Rachel pero Santana solo sonrio aun mas._

_-Para dos pares de zapatos y dos vestidos, y mejor dame tu tarjeta es mas seguro-le extendió la mano y Sebastian suspiro aun mas, todo por pasar aunque sea una noche con Kurt sin esas locas._

_Le dio una tarjeta de crédito y Santana se llevo a Rachel del brazo aunque la morena no queria irse, salieron del departamento, Sebastian con una sonrisa se volvió a dirigir hacia el castaño el cual estaba sonrojado._

_-Asi que….¿En donde nos quedamos?-Sebastian sonrio y pego sus labios a los de Kurt en un beso apasionado, Kurt gimio entre el beso y se acosto llevándose a Sebastian, el mas alto se acomodo entre sus piernas sin despegarse del beso._

_-Te amo-gimio Sebastian en el oido de Kurt haciéndolo sonrojar._

_-Yo tambien te amo Seb-_

* * *

_-No entiendo esta película, ¿asi que ella perdió 5 años de su vida gracias a su accidente?-pregunto por quinta vez recibiendo un cojin por parte de Santana y un 'Shh' por parte de su novio y Rachel, el chico solo alzo los hombros enojado y se quedo callado sin entender realmente la película._

_Ese dia era Viernes y como todos los Viernes, el iba al departamento de Kurt, SU novio, a ver una película que Rachel o Kurt escogían y esta vez le tocaba a Rachel escoger y ahora estaba ahí en medio de la castaña y su Kurt, sin entender la película realmente, solo veía como Kurt sonreía o se limpiaba una lagrima invisible._

_-¿Qué pasa tengo algo en la cara?-Kurt pregunto al ver como el castaño solo lo veía a el, Sebastian negó y paso un brazo por los hombros de Kurt acercándolo aun mas._

_Tal vez no le entendía nada a la película pero con tan de estar con Kurt soportaría los cojines que le aventaba Santana para que se callara._

-Hey ¿Qué pasa?-Sebastian salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de James, el castaño solo negó y se levanto al escuchar el timbre de su departamento, abrio y se llevo una sorpresa al ver ahí a…..

* * *

Kurt ya había caminado mas de 30 minutos, estaba solo con un abrigo y parecía que le daría gripe pero no le importaba, seguía enojado y triste por la pelea que tuvo con Blaine, su antiguo amor.

_-¿Cómo pudiste Kurt?-dijo Blaine despues de un gran silencio, Kurt se levanto de la cama y lo miro confundido-¡Yo te amo Kurt y lo sabes! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas con alguien mas?-Blaine tenia los ojos cristalinos, queriendo llorar pero no lo haría._

_-Lo siento Blaine pero ahora solo te veo como amigo-dijo tratando de tocar al moreno pero este lo esquivo y eso lo hizo enojar-Además, tu me engañaste Blaine-_

_-Pero me dijiste que me perdonabas-dijo algo alterado mirando con tristeza a Kurt._

_-Si Blaine pero jamás te dije que volveríamos, este chico me ama y me acepta como soy y tal vez no tiene el mejor pasado pero ha cambiado….. Blaine por favor no quiero que nuestra relación cambie, eres mi mejor amigo-Kurt tomo la mano de Blaine y este solo negó soltándose de Kurt._

_-No lo creo Kurt, mejor me voy a mi habitacion-despues de decir esto se alejo del castaño, Kurt bajo la mirada y tomo su abrigo sin saber donde debería ir._

Y ahí estaba el, afuera del departamento de Sebastian, toco dos veces mas y el castaño le abrio sorprendido de verlo ahí.

-Hola-fue lo único que salió de su boca, la verdad no tenia animos solo sabia lo que queria, y lo que queria ahora era estar con Sebastian abrazados, en el gran sofá y dándose algunos besos.

-Hola, pasa-Sebastian se hizo a un lado y entro Kurt quitándose el abrigo.

-Acepto-Sebastian miro a Kurt con algo de duda, ya que no sabia que estaba diciendo el castaño.

-¿Aceptas que Kurt?-Kurt lo miro y sonrio de manera dulce, se acerco a el y le dio un beso simple pero con amor.

-Acepto mudarme contigo-

* * *

**No me maten por siempre dejarlo en suspenso xDD bueno eso fue todo! :D **

**Dejen Reviews**


End file.
